I'm Forever Always by Your Side
by RagingStorms7482
Summary: A small collection of drabbles and oneshots about Ruby and Yang moments when they were kids.
1. Swingset

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Rights go to Roosterteeth.

Author's Note: I made a sisterly oneshot thing. Yang and Ruby are really young in this one, eight and six. Hope you like it!

* * *

Ruby was six years old and her older sister Yang was eight years old. Ruby usually wore a black tank top with a red heart on it, a white skirt with purple dots and black Mary Janes. Yang wore an orange tank top, brown capris and brown combat boots.

The sisters were playing in Ruby's bedroom, which was right beside the home office. The bedroom wasn't too small, but not too large. The walls were bright red and beige carpeting was on the floor. There was a white bookshelf with many picture books and stuffed animals. The girls were on the bed, each with a teddy bear in their hands, pretending that the bears were a prince and princess.

"Oh, Mary! I'll save you from the huge tower!" Yang said in a deep voice, making her bear hop to the small post at the corner of the bed.

"Oh, Charlie! Hurry, I'm gonna fall!" Ruby exclaimed, her bear jumping on the spot on the post in panic.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Yang's bear jumped up, the paws grabbing 'Mary' and bringing her back to the bed.

"Yay! Mary's safe!" Ruby cheered loudly, clapping her hands rapidly.

"And the prince and the princess lived happily ever after! The end! Mwah, mwah, mwah!" Yang exclaimed, putting the teddies' faces together. Ruby giggled.

"Ruby, Yang, darlings," Summer Rose opened the door, peering inside. "Your father's working, so you need to be quiet, okay?"

Summer had long blonde hair and silver eyes. She wore a white cape with a hood, a red dress underneath and white boots.

"Sorry, mom," the sisters apologized, hanging their heads in shame.

"It's fine, just be more quiet, girls," Summer kissed their foreheads and started leaving.

"Mommy?" Ruby spoke up, making her mother stop in her tracks. "Can me and Yang go to the park, please?"

"Of course," Summer smiled at them. "It's right next to our house, so you can go ahead."

"Yay! Thank you, mommy!" Ruby jumped off her bed and hugged her mother's legs.

* * *

"Let's go to the swings!" Ruby exclaimed as she and Yang entered the park.

"Race ya!" Yang ran over to the swings.

"Yang, wait!" Ruby ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to catch up with her sister.

Ruby jumped on a swing, a grin on her face.

"Push me!" Ruby looked at Yang, swinging her legs.

Yang started gently pushing her on the swing.

"Wheeeeee!" Ruby exclaimed in delight, giggling as she gradually went higher. "Higher! Higher!"

Yang pushed her harder, grunting.

"Wheeeeee!" Ruby laughed, grasping the chains holding up the swing tightly. "You swing, Yang!"

"Make sure you can go high on your own!" Yang sat on the swing next to her and started swinging. "How are you doing, Rubes?"

Ruby was sitting on her swing, going lifelessly back and forth, eventually stopping. Seeing this, Yang decided to take action.

"Yo, kid!" Yang shouted at a boy in a grey shirt her age. "Can you help my little sis?"

The boy smirked at them. "Sure!" He ran over to Ruby and pushed her on the swing.

"Thanks, kid," Yang thanked him, still swinging.

The kid pushed Ruby several times before shoving her off the swing. Ruby fell, scraping her hands and knees.

"Ouch!" Ruby started crying as she sat on the ground. The boy booked it out of there as fast as he could.

"Heck no!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs, jumping off her swing and landing on her feet. She pointed at the fleeing boy. "Get over here, jerkface! Let me beat you down! NOBODY touches my sister!" She was about to chase him when she heard Ruby sobbing, hands and knees bleeding a little.

"Ruby?" Yang said gently, approaching her sister. "Are you okay?"

"He hurt me, Yang..." Ruby looked at her with tear-filled eyes, a tortured look on her face.

"Rubes, you'll be fine, I promise," Yang hugged her sister. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"Really?" Ruby whispered hopefully. "Like a knight in shiny armour?"

"Yes, Ruby," Yang slowly helped her up. "Let's go home and have some cookies and get you cleaned up. I'll find that kid later."


	2. Little Birdie

Author's Note: This is going to be a collection of sisterly moments between Ruby and Yang. I'll update whenever an idea comes to mind and I write it out. This one is short, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Ruby was seven and Yang was nine. Ruby's hair had grown, not by much, but she looked completely different from the year before. Yang's appearance changed more drastically, though. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied with an orange ribbon. She wore a yellow T-shirt with an intricate black tree design on it. She also had black shorts and sneakers of the same colour.

The sisters were in the park again, the reason being Ruby's desire to pretend she was a princess in a book Yang had read to her. That princess loved animals and the animals loved her back, so she sang to them. Ruby wanted to try that by singing to birds and rabbits.

"Lalalala!" Ruby danced around ahead of Yang. She stopped in front of a bird standing on the ground. "Hellooo little biiirdiiiieee!" She exclaimed in a sing-sing voice, crouching down to the bird's level. The bird chirped.

"I think he likes it," Yang crossed her arms, smiling at her little sister.

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully, scaring off the bird by accident. She noticed this and stood up, reached for the bird and watched it fly away. "Wait! Come baaaaack!" She exclaimed in desperation.

'She looks so sad...' Yang thought sadly. She then perked up. 'I know what to do!'. She saw a rabbit, getting an idea.

"Stay right here, Rubes!" Yang exclaimed, marching over to the rabbit, tiptoeing as she got close behind it. Yang grabbed the poor rabbit as it made frightened noises, wiggling around in her grasp. She ran back to Ruby, whose face had been sad.

Ruby brightened like a shining lightbulb when she saw Yang, but her expression changed to sympathy when she noticed the rabbit. She poor thing was desperate to escape Yang's clutches.

"Why are you holding the bunny?" Ruby asked innocently, pouting. "Please don't hurt it..."

"Sing to it!" Yang exclaimed, putting the rabbit near Ruby's face. "Hold it and sing!"

"Huh? Okay..." Ruby gently took the rabbit, which no longer squirmed when it was in Ruby's hands, looking up at her curiously instead.

"Helloooo little buuunnyyyy!" Ruby sang loudly, beaming.

"Good job, Rubes!" Yang applauded with a smile.

Ruby unexpectedly set the rabbit free, smiling as it scampered off.

"Huh? Why's you do that?" Yang questioned, disappointed.

"I'm done being a princess for today," Ruby shrugged. "I think we should go home now. I don't want to worry mom and dad..."

"Don't forget to wash your hands!" Yang reminded her, smiling. "Race ya there?"

Ruby ran in the direction of their house, giggling.

"Hey, wait!" Yang exclaimed, running after her.


	3. To Become a Huntress

Yang was 14 and Ruby was 12. Today was a milestone for Yang, as she was 2 hours away from her start at Signal Academy. The sisters were at the runway for airships, Yang with her brown suitcase, and Summer Rose was getting Yang a snack for her flight to the combat school.

Yang wore a low-cut yellow tank top and a tan vest, dark purple capris, brown boots and orange knee high socks. She had an orange infinity scarf around her neck. Ruby wore a longer version of her combat skirt, which reached her knees, black and red boots, black stockings and a blouse of the same colour.

"Why do you have to go?" Ruby asked, looking up at Yang with sad eyes.

"I want to become a Huntress, remember?" Yang smiled, sitting on her suitcase. "I have to learn how to use a weapon so I can kill off Grimm. Signal'll help me out."

"Can't you just grab a weapon and practice?" Ruby asked innocently, head tilted to the side.

"It's not all about practice, Rubes," Yang laughed, ruffling her sister's hair, causing her to groan. "There's technique too, you know!"

Ruby sighed sadly. She missed Yang greatly already, and she knew it would hurt more when she truly left for combat/boarding school. 'Maybe I can become a Huntress too, to be with Yang all the time! That would be great!' Ruby thought.

"Can I go too?" Ruby's face filled with hope.

"Well, you're too young, so I guess not," Yang shrugged. "Sorry. By the time you get there, I'll be 16, so I'll be there too, but that's in 2 years..."

"Don't worry, Yang! I'll pretend to be 14 to get in!" Ruby exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. She then leaned down and whispered in Yang's ear, "If anyone asks, we're best friends, okay?"

Yang chuckled. "I don't think they'd be convinced. Besides, you'll have to be ready for it. The training and weapon forging, I mean. Wouldn't want to over exert yourself or make a funny design, right?"

"Come on, Yang! I love weapons! I'm sure I could make a better one than you!" Ruby grinned, full of pride. "How does a scythe-gun sound? Ooh, or a gun-gun!"

"Puh-lease. Nothing can beat Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets!" Yang bragged about her soon-to-be weapon. "Also, uncle Qrow already has a scythe. Don't you want to be original?"

"It is original!" Ruby clenched her fists, although she wasn't all that angry. "I'll be an awesome Huntress with my High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe!"

"I'm sure you will, sis," Yang smiled. "Just be patient, will ya?"

"Fine."

"Welp, gotta go," Yang waved goodbye. "Gotta catch my airship. Hurry up, mom!" She called to her step-mother, who was approaching from behind Ruby.

"Wait right there, sweetie!" Summer called back, a muffin in her hand. She hugged Yang tightly. "Have a great time at Signal, honey. Don't forget to stay in contact! Did you pack enough underwear and your toothbrush?"

"Yes I did, mom," Yang said, embarrassed, her face going red. A few people were looking at them. "I brought deoderant too."

"Wonderful! I got you this muffin," Summer gave Yang the muffin. "Triple chocolate, your favourite. Go on, get on your airship!"

With that, Yang left with one last wave, dragging her suitcase behind her and taking a bite of the muffin.

"Yang! That's for the trip!" Summer called to Yang, but her words fell on deaf ears.

'There she goes...' Ruby thought, shoulders slumped.

"Oh, Ruby, it's okay," Summer wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You'll see her when she calls later. Cheer up!"

Ruby sighed, but gave her mother a barely visible smile.


	4. Heels

Ruby was six and Yang was eight, a few weeks after the swing set event. The sisters were bored, their mother was out of the house and their dad was working in the office. They were sitting in Yang's room on the orange bed, thinking of what to do.

"I know!" Yang exclaimed, clapping her hands once, a grin on her young face. "We could try on mom's shoes!"

"Mommy's shoes?" Ruby asked, her head tilted to the side. "Aren't they too big?"

"Exactly!" Yang closed her eyes, her index finger pointed upwards., still grinning like a silly clown. "That's why it'll be fun! Come on!" Yang stood on her bed and jumped off it, her landing a bit sloppy.

"Coming..." Ruby said nervously, standing on the bed slowly. "Will you catch me?"

"Yep!" Yang nodded, her arms spread wide open.

Ruby leaped off the bed and fell on Yang, the two crashing to the floor. Yang's grin remained intact, but little boxing gloves swirled around her head. Ruby quickly got off her sister, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry Yang! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Ruby hugged Yang, who was still on the floor, tears pricking her eyes. Said blonde blinked a few times and regained awareness.

"Huh? I'm fine, Rubes," Yang hugged her back before standing. "Are we gonna try on some shoes?"

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement, standing quickly and running out the door with Yang.

The sisters went to their parents' room and into the closet.

"Ooh!" The two enthused in unison, their faces lighting up like fireworks. "Big closet!"

The closet was a large walk-in with many shelves and an orange chaise lounge in the middle.

"I get the heels, you get the boots!" Yang instructed Ruby, grabbing a pair of red heels.

"Okay!" Ruby nodded, running to the other side of the grand closet in search of boots.

When they got two pairs each, they both sat on the chaise lounge.

"I'm trying this one first," Yang held up a pair of red ankle-high boots.

Yang put on the boots and stood up.

"These are pretty comfy," Yang smiled, turning to Ruby. "You try on the heels."

Ruby picked up a pair of blue platform heels and put them on. Yang took her hands and helped her off the couch.

"Whoa!" Ruby wobbled, her arms flailing and one of her feet off the ground.

"Gotcha!" Yang grabbed the foot that was off the floor.

Ruby's arms still flailed but the didn't wobble as much. Yang put her foot back in its place next to her other foot, her hands planted on both feet. Ruby was completely still.

"That was scary..." Ruby said breathlessly.

"How are the shoes?" Yang asked, looking up at Ruby.

"They feel funny," Ruby said with an unhappy grimace.

"You can take them off now," Yang picked up the young girl and placed her on the couch, taking the platform shoes off her feet. She sat next to her sister, putting on a pair of red stilettos and standing up, falling flat on her face. Ruby gasped.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Ruby quickly put on white peep-toe boots with small heels and crouched next to Yang, who was lifting her head.

"I will never wear these things again," Yang grumbled, rolling on her back and throwing the high heels off her feet, the shoes landing somewhere behind her head. Ruby giggled. "I see you like your boots." Yang commented on Ruby's boots.

"Yeah! The heels are really tiny too!" Ruby grinned cutely, eyes closed. "Let's show mommy when she gets back!"

"You show her those boots, I'm going barefoot," Yang smiled at her little sister.

* * *

The girls heard the sound of keys unlocking the front door. Yang picked up Ruby, who was in her little peep-toe boots, and raced to where their mom was.

"Mom! Look!" Yang exclaimed proudly, setting Ruby down carefully.

"Are those my shoes?" Summer asked playfully, hands on hips and a brow raised.

"Yeah they are, mommy!" Ruby grinned at their mother. "Do you like it?"

"Yes I do, Ruby," Summer laughed, ruffling her daughter's hair. "What about you, Yang? Where are your fashionable shoes?"

"I fell when I tried on your red heels, mom. I'm not wearing them again," Yang pouted. "How do you wear those anyway?"

"I think they're comfortable," Summer smiled. Her smile grew when she saw Yang's surprised face, laughing a little. "I have to take a picture of that face sometime, dear."

"Why not right now?" Ruby asked innocently. Yang's expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Go get my Scroll, Ruby!" Summer instructed Ruby, pointing to where her Scroll was on a table.

Ruby got the Scroll and gave it to her mother, who took a few pictures of her step-daughter's expression.

"Look!" Summer showed the picture to Ruby, who giggled uncontrollably.


	5. Lazy Sunsets

Ruby was seven and Yang was nine. The sisters were in their backyard, sitting on the soft green grass, wondering what to do on that hot summer day. It was sunset and they'd run out of things to do.

"What can we do, Yang?" Ruby asked, looking at her sister expectantly.

"I don't know," Yang shrugged. "What's in the backyard?"

They both looked around, searching for something interesting. Ruby's big silver orbs found their way to the big tree in the corner of the yard.

"Can we climb the tree?" Ruby asked, pointing to the large tree.

Yang frowned. She's promised herself that she'd never let Ruby get hurt, and here she was asking if she could climb a tree over ten times Yang's size, which was extremely high for the short girl, who was a couple inches under five feet tall.

"But..." Yang started before being cut off by Ruby.

"Yay! Come on!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, shooting up like a rocket and grabbing Yang's hand. She dragged her over to the tree and started climbing it herself.

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Yang shouted in panic, waving her arms around for emphasis. "You're going to fall!"

"Come on, Yang!" Ruby ignored her warnings as she climbed higher up. "We're going to the first branch!"

Yang sighed in defeat and joined Ruby in climbing the tree.

When they reached the first branch, which wasn't too high up, they scooted to the middle of it and sat on the branch, their legs swinging back and forth and smiles on their faces. They gazed at the sky, which glowed a soft orange-pink.

"Yang," Ruby glanced at Yang, smiling sadly. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, confused.

"Are we always going to hang out at home together?" Ruby asked innocently, looking at Yang with sad eyes.

"Well..." Yang trailed off. "I don't think so. When we get older, we'll have our own lives and we'll be married."

"Married?" Ruby's head tilted to the side.

"Yeah! We'll have a special guy in our lives!" Yang giggled at the thought. "We'll have weddings and stuff! But after that, we have to go our own ways."

"Why?"

"Um... Because..." Yang looked around nervously. "I can't be around you all the time because we'll have jobs and stuff. But we can visit every week!"

"Okay!" Ruby grinned, clapping her hands cutely as she bounced on the thick branch. She jumped off the tree and landed on her feet. "Let's get down!"

Yang slipped off the branch, landing on her feet as well. Ruby hugged her sister.

"I'll miss you when you get married," Ruby whispered.

"Me too."


	6. A New Addition

"Mom!" Ruby called as she entered her parents' bedroom. It was eight in the morning and they were still sleeping. "Mom! Dad! It's my birthday!" Ruby jumped up and down in excitemen, a face-splitting grin on her face.

It was Ruby's tenth birthday, a very special one. Ruby was now double-digits.

"Honey...?" Summer mumbled sleepily, her eyes opening just a crack. "Morning..."

"It's my birthday, mom!" Ruby crouched down and put her face directly in front of her mother's. "Do I get a dog now?"

"Ruby, we can't have a dog," Ruby's dad, Taiyang, sighed. He sat up slowly and looked at Ruby. "They're too smelly and we have to pick up its poop."

"But daaaaad!" Ruby whined, her shoulders slumping. "Dogs are fun! I'll play with it everyday!"

"It's more than just playing with it, dear," Summer propped her head on her hand. "We actually have to take care of it. It's a huge responsibility, okay? We have to bathe it, feed it, train it to poop where it needs too..."

"We can handle it, mom!" Ruby exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips confidently as she puffed her chest out and beamed at the ceiling. "I even know what to name it!"

"What would that be?" Taiyang asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Fuzzy buns!" Ruby exclaimed, a smirk on her face.

Her parents burst into laughter.

"I think it should have a shorter name," Summer giggled.

Yang watched the scene in front of her. She was behind the door, which was ajar so she could see. She knew exactly what to get her sister for her birthday.

She jogged to her room to get ready to go out. Yang was in her pyjama, so she changed into an orange T-shirt and black pants. She put her hair in a low ponytail, grabbed her socks and left her room in a hurry. As Yang descended the stairs, she hopped on one foot to get each sock on. She wrote a note in the kitchen saying that she went out to get some milk because they were running out, which they were.

Yang tiptoed to the living room where Summer's purse was. She opened the bag and took out the wallet inside it. She did the shifty eyes as she slowly took out a hundred Lien in bills and backed away. She stuffed the Lien in her pocket and dashed for the garage. She lifted the heavy garage door, took her yellow bike out and closed it gently. She started riding her bike, heading for the dog shelter.

* * *

"Please?" Yang pleaded. She was leaning over the counter at the back of the shelter, staring at the worker.

"No, you need to have your parents with you," he shook his head. "You're just a kid, you look like you're ten at most."

"I'm _twelve _thank you very much!" Yang glared at him, offended. She waved the bills in his face. "I've also got a whopping hundred Lien in my hand. That's enough for a Corgi, right? It's for my sister. She's ten now, not me."

"Do you have your parents' consent?" the worker asked.

"Of course I do."

"No."

Yang clenched her fist, the Lien crunching under her fingers. She gave him the stink eye.

"Do you not want some buisness? I want to rescue that Corgi over there. Take my money," Yang said testily.

"Do you want me to bring the manager into this?" The worker gave her a slight glare, irritated.

"Bring the leader of Vale for all I care. My sister is going to need a birthday present, and it's going to be that Corgi," Yang growled.

"Gertrude!" The employee called into the back. "We have a problem in the front!"

"Is it another crying elderly person?!" Gertrude called back coming to the counter. She was a brunette, her hair in a high ponytail. She was taken aback when she saw Yang, a twelve year old girl, in front of her. "Oh boy. It's a teenager full of attitude, isn't it?"

"Can you not see that I'm twelve?!" Yang waved her arms around, her eyebrows scrunching together in annoyance.

"Alright. What's the problem?" Gertrude asked the employee.

"She keeps demanding a Corgi."

"Why do you need this Corgi so badly?" Gertrude turned to Yang.

"It's my sister's birthday and she wants a dog really badly," Yang explained. "I got a hundred Lien fo it. Can I please take it home?"

"Who are your parents?" The manager asked.

"Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long," Yang responded, a curious edge in her voice. "I'm Yang Xiao Long."

Gertrude leaned in an whispered in the employee's ear. "Give it to her. Her parents will kill us if we don't."

"Okay, you take the dog." The employee sighed.

"Thank you so much!" Yang's face lit up in happiness. The dog was handed to her and she gave them the hundred Lien, leaving with a skip in her step. She put the dog in the basket of her bike and rode home.

* * *

"Guys! I'm home!" Yang called as she entered the house, the Corgi in her arms as well as a carton of milk. "I got the milk!"

The whole family met Yang in the living room, the milk already put away by the blonde. Summer and Taiyang were giving her an angry look while Ruby was hugging the Corgi close to her.

"Why did you get this dog?" Taiyang started his questioning. "No, _how _did you get it?"

"I got it for Ruby's birthday..." Yang looked down in shame. "I told them who my parents were because they asked and they just gave it to me."

"For free?!" Summer gasped. "We have to call them and-"

"I paid."

"You _what?!"_ Taiyang shouted. "How much?"

"One hundred Lien..." Yang was still staring ar her knees.

"..."

"I'm really sorryitwasforRubyandIreallywantedtogiveherapresentshewantedand-" Yang apologized in one breath befro she was cut off.

"It's fine. I thought it would have been a thousand!" Taiyang sighed in relief. "Nice one, Yang. But ask our permission next time, okay?"

"You still get punished, though," Summer added. "You have to scoop the poop and bathe the dog for two months, got it?"

"Got it," Yang nodded.

"What do we call our furry friend now?" Taiyang asked.

There wasn't much thought put into the name Ruby gave him.

"Zwei!" Ruby made the first sound that came to mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's almost Thanksgiving in my country, so this is a chapter with the whole family and the addition to it! No, there might not be a Zwei eating the turkey chapter. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Arachnids

"YANG!" Ruby shouted from the kitchen.

Yang sprinted to the kitchen right away, worried about her nine-year-old sister. Did something happen? Did she break a bone?

When she reached the kitchen, she saw Ruby standing in front of the counter, pointing at something black in terror. Upon closer inspection, it was clearly a spider creeping its way to the cookie tray.

"Yeah?" Yang looked at Ruby in confusion, not seeing anything wrong.

"Kill it!" Ruby screeched, waving her shaking finger at the arachnid. "Before it gets to the cookies!"

Yang frowned at the spider. It wasn't too big, but it was enough to scare even Summer Rose. She wanted to help her sister, but had no idea how to kill a spider. It was getting dangerously close to her beloved cookies, though. She had to do something about the pest. Ruby screeched just as it was about to step on a chocolate chip cookie, so Yang acted fast.

One swift punch. Just one punch was all it took to send it flying to the floor.

"Gah!" Ruby screamed, climbing on the counter before it could get to her. "Get it, Yang!"

"I don't know how!" Yang exclaimed, jumping on the counter as well. The spider skittered up the cabinet, approaching the sisters quickly.

"Oh heck no!" Yang growled, leaping off the counter and grabbing a knife from a drawer. Ruby got off the counter as well, hiding behind Yang for protection.

"One more step," Yang threatened the arachnid, pointing the weapon at it, "and you die. It's up to you, spidey, whether you live or die."

The spider, seeming as if it had listened to Yang's words, stopped in its tracks.

"Psyche!" Yang grinned, bringing the knife down on it.

Both sisters couldn'd bear to watch the spider's death, Yang merely flinging it into the garbage can and putting the knife in the sink with closed eyes.

"Is it gone?" Ruby asked meekly, afraid of what she would see if her eyes opened.

"Yes, it's dead now," Yang assured her with a tired sigh. "You can eat your cookies, don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Yang!" Ruby hugged her sister tightly.

"No problem," Yang smiled.


End file.
